


Searching For Our Stars

by crownswithtxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownswithtxt/pseuds/crownswithtxt
Summary: "Hyung, can we go and look at the stars one last time?""Why all of a sudden?""I don't know. I just feel like it""How could I say no to my Soobin?"The last thing they did together was exactly that. Stargazing as they cuddled closely to eachother underneath the dark yet beautiful sky before Soobin were to leave to another country with no trace.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't very good heh please excuse the errors.

Yeonjun always seemed to love how fond and sparkly Soobin's eyes were when he look at the children who needed help with drawing or washing their hands.

It was one of Yeonjun's favourite things about Soobin. How gentle the boy was, how he would put himself first to protect those he knew and those he didn't. 

Maybe, just maybe, those things were also the very reason why he fell in love with the said boy. He loved how Soobin's dimples showed when he smiles at the simplest things, how Soobin giggles at everything he did, how Soobin's large figure was perfect for comforting whenever he was stressed from work. 

Yeonjun noticed these feelings for Soobin back when they were in college. All those tiring study nights where they'd laugh and cuddle eachother after studying for so long. 

He'd always look at Soobin for seconds and even minutes, zoning out as he stared at the other's features. It's funny how Soobin does nothing and still has his finger wrapped around him.

— [ 071220 ]

"Hyung!" 

"Soobin!"

The two ran down the path as snow fell down, both with happy smiles plastered on their faces. It was as if they haven't met in years when in reality, it was only for a day. I guess that's what happens when you form an inseparable bond.

"Aren't you cold?" Yeonjun asked worried, his finger circling Soobin's adorable cheeks. 

"Huh? Ah no, heh" Soobin replies, his cheeks gaining heat and colour indicating a blush. "Ahh look at your cheeks! They're so pink!" Yeonjun coos. 

Passerby's might've thought they were a couple with how they were acting. Yeonjun wishes they were though.

"Hyung! Stop it, people might think we're a thing!" Soobin laughs, pushing Yeonjun lightly. "Hey so what? We'll be the most fine-looking couple if so!" Yeonjun replies giggling.

—

It's funny how in just a night, everything can change so drastically?

It's bizarre how life works like that. 

— [ 081220 ]

"Hyung?" 

"Mmh?"

"What would you ever do if I were to suddenly disappear without any trace?" 

"That's a funny question. What? Are you actually going to disappear of out the blue without any trace?"

"Of course not.. hyung"

"I'm joking but if you were to do that, I'll do everything to find out where you are. I wouldn't be able to live without you" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes really! I really can't live without you, my Soobinie"

— [ 121220 ]

"Soobin, can you believe christmas is just another 13 days away? Time went by so fast this year!"

"Really? It went way too fast. At least we made loads of memory together hyung!"

— [ 171220 ]

"Hyung what are you doing?" Soobin asks as he walks into the living room of the shared apartment. "Me? I'm making a call" Yeonjun replies.

"A call? For what?" Soobin asks again, his curiosity rising higher within the second. "Its a surprise. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you!" Yeonjun replies smiling. "You're boring hyung" 

"You'll thank me later!"

— [ 191220 ]

"Sooooobinnnnn!" 

"What do you want hyung?!"

"I got ice cream!"

"WAIT IM COMING OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAVOURITE ONE"

"First come first serve my dear Soobin!"

"HEY HYUNG!!"

— [ 211220 ]

"Hyung? What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some files from work. I need to get them done or Mr Cranky Ong won't get annoyed"

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I can do these just fine"

"Let me help hyung!"

"Hey I said it's okay- SOOBIN?!"

"HAHAHAHAH"

"HEY ITS NOT FAIR YOU HAVE HEIGHT PRIVILEGE GIVE IT BACK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME HELP YOU!"

"FINE GIVE IT BACK"

— [ 231220 ]

It's getting close to christmas day but why was Yeonjun getting a bad feeling? He's worried about it. 

"Hyung? Why do you look sad?" Soobin says, his lips formed into a pout as he dried his wet hair. Yeonjun looks up and his jaw drops. How did he get so lucky to have Soobin as his housemate?

"Earth to Yeonjun?" 

Yeonjun snaps back to reality the instant the formalities drop.

"Where did the hyung go?" 

"I figured it was the only way to bring you back to Earth after you entered another dimension in that brain of yours and it clearly worked"

"You look good"

"What?"

"You look nice with wet slicked back hair"

"Oh thank you?"

"Heh, no problem"

— [ 251220 ]

"Merry Christmas hyung!"

"Merry Christmas Soobinie!"

"Where's my gift hyung?"

"Wait until tonight you impatient giraffe"

"Okay you ant"

"Ant?! I am not that small!"

"Sure sure"

"Choi Soobin!!"

—

"So this was what the call was about, hyung?"

"Yeah. Do you like it..?"

"Of course, hyung. I love it. Thank you so much"

"I'm so glad, my heart was pounding so fast while waiting for your answer"

"Don't worry hyung, you know very well that I love anything you do"

"You do?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I'm happy"

—

"Hyung, can we go and look at the stars one last time?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it"

"How could I say no to my Soobin?"

"You're the best, hyung!"

"I know"

—

"Hyung can we, sleep in your room tonight?"

"Why so?"

"I don't know, I remember we used to do that often back in elementary school when we slept over at eachothers"

"We aren't elementary school students anymore though, Soobinie"

"I get i-"

"Of course you can Soobin. You can sleep over at my room"

"Thank you hyung"

—

After such an eventful day of switching gifts, singing christmas songs with their friends and having dinner, the duo was now in eachother's embrace as they laid in Yeonjun's comfy huge bed.

"Do you remember the time I tripped in the park?"

"Of course I do! I carried you all the way back to your house"

"You were so dramatic hyung, it was just a little scrape"

"Scrapes can hurt too you know? Be thankful I helped you, you brat"

"Who you calling a brat?!"

"You~"

"Ah I'm already regretting this"

"Hey don't go Soobin"

"You're lucky I like you, hyung"

"What?"

"I like you, hyung"

"I've always liked you"

"Ever since we were kids, I knew we were soulmates"

"Soobin I-"

"I get it that yo-"

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I said, kiss me"

— [ 261220 ]

Was that a dream? Did Soobin, the boy Yeonjun longed for, confess and kissed him? 

Yeonjun was on cloud nine. Finally after so long.

"What time is it?"

"Nine?"

"Ugh, good morning Soobin"

"Soobin?"

He sits up and Soobin wasn't by his side anymore, replacing Soobin was a navy blue box and a note.

Shit. This couldn't be happening. Yeonjun, being the hopeless romantic who watches way too much K-Dramas knows what is going on. This is where the main character's lover leaves.

"Dear Yeonjun hyung. Did you sleep well? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for only confessing before I left. Please don't try to find me, Yeonjun hyung. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'm so so sorry. I've cooked you breakfast, it's on the table outside. I've moved out and is probably at the plane by the time you've woken up. Hyung, please don't blame yourself. I love you so much, I'm so sorry. Can you see the box that is holding this note in place? It's a watch and a ring from me. Heck, you probably hate me after I left all of a sudden, but in case if you're not, here's a gift to apologise. This will not be the last time we meet, but the next time we do, it'll be in a while. As I say ny farewell, I want to wish you the best. From your bestfriend and lover, Soobin"

Yeonjun's hands are shaking as he holds the piece of paper. His tears are falling down rapidly as his mind starts to comprehend what happened. His heart feels completely empty, like he lost his missing part, his one and only.

Why him? What did he do? Why did he leave? Why? Why? Why?

Questions that couldn't and never will have an answer.


	2. Moving On

Although it's been four years after Soobin has left Yeonjun, the boy still questions why the latter had to leave. 

What was the reason?

And even after he's gotten over what happened, there isn't one day where he'll never not think about Soobin. He even talks about the boy to his daughter, Seoyoung. Adopted daughter that is.

After Soobin left, the cozy and warm feeling of the apartment they used to share faded and knowing that Soobin loved children, Yeonjun filled that empty space of him by adopting children. He loved Seoyoung like crazy, treated her as if she was his actual daughter.

But sometimes, parenting can be hard.

Which is why Yeonjun is so glad that Taehyun and Beomgyu, the neighbours next door takes care of Seoyoung when he's busy. 

— [ 260524 ]

"Hyun, can you take Seo to the park today? I'm so caught up with all the work it's given me no time to take her out"

"Hyung, I don't know if I should tell you this but Seo has been asking me when you could take her out instead of me. She really wants you, hyung"

"I really want to take her out but it's been so hard"

"It was better when he-"

"Hyung..."

"Heh it's fine.. tell Seo that I'll go out with her next time"

"Hyung you need rest. You've gotten seriously ill after working so much"

"Taehyun I'm fine"

"Okay then"

—

"Taehyun oppa?" Seoyoung asks.

"Yes little Seo?"

"When can dad bring me out?"

"Seoyoung, n-"

"Oppa, I've heard that way too many times and everytime, it was a lie"

"I'm sorry Seoyoung. Your father has been really busy with work"

"I understand"

Seoyoung forces a smile but deep down inside, she's hurt.

Not because her father couldn't spend time with her, but because she knows that her father so badly needs his loverman back in his life. All those stories her father told her explains how much her father loved the man and it made her sad that her father barely has a genuine smile even when he had time to spend with her.

"Seoyoung, what are you thinking about?" Taehyun asks, lowering himself towards Seoyoung's level. "I feel bad for dad" Seoyoung answers.

"Why so?"

"Because dad doesn't look happy. He looks so sad all of the time. He hasn't had proper meals and it's making Seoyoung really sad"

"You're such a great kid, Seoyoung. Your father must be so proud to have such a sweet kid like you" 

Seoyoung giggles when Taehyun ruffles her hair.

"Seoyoung, I'll race you to the ice cream stall! Whoever is the slowest gets the least ice cream!"

"Oppa that isn't fair!"

— [ 060724 ]

"Oppa give me back that pencil!"

"Why should I?"

"Hyun oppa! Tell your boyfriend to give it back!" Seoyoung pouts.

Yeonjun looks at the couple and his daughter playing around as he smiles.

He's gotten more time for himself after his old boss was replaced with someone who was better and gave lesser work. It was a relief to be honest.

"Beomgyu hyung I'll throw you to the ground if you don't give Seoyoung her pencil back!"

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend! You wouldn't want to hurt me right?"

"Stop quarrelling you two" Yeonjun laughs.

"Hehe thank you dad!" Seoyoung says with a big smile, showing her dimples.

Even though Seoyoung was adopted, Yeonjun would always see certain features of hers that reminded him of Soobin. Like the way her eyes form crescents when laughing, her dimples showing when she smiles and her being quite tall for a girl her age.

"No problem kiddo" Yeonjun replies, ruffling her hair.

—

"Soobin, can you hear me?"

"Its been four years, I wonder what you're doing and how you're doing"

"Are the people around you treating you right?"

"Remember when we always stargazed here?"

"I miss you so much, my love"

"Ha, my love.. we were never lovers. Just friends who knew they loved eachother"

"I'm pathetic aren't I? Talking to stars"

"Why couldn't we have communicated online? Why'd you have to block me?"

"Was it something I did... wrong?"

"Soobin, you make me go crazy. So so crazy"

"Do you know I have a daughter now, Soobin?"

"She reminds me so much of you, it scares me"

"Her name is Seoyoung"

"You love that name don't you?"

"She's 8 and quite smart"

"She even has the same personality as you do"

"I.. miss you.. there never was a day that I didn't"

"Do you remember Mr Cranky Ong? He was fired for transferring money from the company card to his own. Now I have more time"

"I wonder, do you still work at a kindergarten wherever you are?"

"Do you still visit a cafe all the time?"

"I have so many questions for you"

"I'm waiting for you to return every single day"

"I'm getting tired, Soobinie"

"I'll meet here with you next time okay?"

— [ 170724 ]

"Happy Birthday Seoyoungie!" Yeonjun shouts, coming into his daughter's classroom.

"Dad!" Seoyoung replies giggling.

"Mr Choi!" the teacher says with enthusiasm. 

"Ah hello, teacher Choi" Yeonjun politely bows.

"Miss Arin! Can we have some cake?" the students ask with excitement.

"Please wash your hands before getting a slice!" She says to the class. "Mr Choi, can I speak with you?"

"Me? Yeah alright"

—

"What is it? Did Seoyoung do something wrong?"

"No, she didn't. She's one of the sweetest kid I've ever seen but I wanted to talk to you because someone wanted to speak to you"

"Me? Why me?"

"You'll see for yourself, Yeonjun"

"...Okay"


End file.
